Cloud computing has become a preferred computing platform for numerous businesses. Cloud computing alleviates the need for maintaining a business' own data center while still ensuring anytime availability and enough computational power for data analysis. Data analysis has become a key component of most companies' decision making process. Data analysis allows the company to leverage its consumer's data to provide better and cost effective services and gain competitive advantages.
However, a business cannot have security control over cloud computing resources and hence is significantly more vulnerable to attacks on its sensitive data. This might pose disadvantages that nullify the business' competitive advantages of using cloud computing.